Dating with Utapri Boys
by Riren18
Summary: Cerita tentang kencan mu bersama para karakter cowok yang berisikan laki-laki tampan dan bertalenta. Tiap karakter mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu. Silahkan di baca ceritanya dan mohon reviewnya. Arigatou
1. With Shinomiya Natsuki

Liburan musim panas pun telah di mulai dan para murid Saotome academy sudah mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan dirimu yang harus tinggal di dorm karena orang tuamu sedang keluarga negeri. Ketika sedang ingin memejamkan mata untuk tidur, handphone berbunyi tanda ada telepon masuk dan matamu terbelalak lebar melihat ID yang meneleponmu. Lalu segera kamu mengangkat telepon itu...

"Konnichiwa,(name)-chan."

"Konnichiwa, Shinomiya-san."

"Mou... sudah ku bilang panggil aku Natsuki saja."

"Gomen ne, Shi..Natsuki."

"Daijobu. By the way, kamu hari ini ada acara tidak?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi ke taman ria?kamu mau?"

"Aku mau, Natsuki!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu 15 menit lagi ya,(name)-chan."

"Ok."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus segera. Setelah itu segera kamu memilih baju yang akan di pakai untuk ke taman ria. Setelah memilih, akhirnya kamu memilih sebuah dress berwarna peach tanpa lengan yang panjangnya tepat di atas lututmu. Rambutmu di ikat pony tail dengan sebuah pita berwarna senada dengan gaunmu. Tak lupa gelang kecil dan wedges 5 cm serta tas kecil. Dengan sedikit make up natural kamu pun siap berangkat ke taman ria. 5 menit kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dari arah depan, sepertinya Natsuki sudah datang. Segera kamu membuka kan pintu untuknya...

"Maaf lama menunggu, Natsuki."

"Daijobu dayo, (name)- chan. Do you know?"

"What?"

"You're so pretty today."

"Thank you. You look so cool today."

"Thanks. Sa...ikimasho, hime- sama."

Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdua terus berbicara dan bercanda. Natsuki sangat gentle, contohnya dia menggenggam tanganmu saat menyebrang dan menyediakan tempat untukmu dan melindungimu saat subway sedang padat.

"Apa kamu merasa nyaman,(name)-chan?"

"Ya, terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu, Natsuki."

Natsuki hanya tersenyum manis padamu. Setelah 25 menit menaiki subway, akhirnya kamu dan Natsuki tiba di Tokyo Amusent Park. Setelah membeli 2 tiket di loket pembelian, Natsuki kembali menghampirimu dengam memegang sebuah 2 gelang perak kecil.

"(name)-chan, kita dapat gelang ini karena kita adalah pengunjung yang ke-1000. So lucky today. Oh,ya, sini aku bantu pakaikan gelangnya."

Dengan lembut, Natsuki menarik tanganmu. Tak perlu lama, gelang itu sudah melingkar di pergelangan tanganmu. Kamu pun membantunya memakaikan gelang itu di tangannya. Lalu, kamu dan Natsuki pun memasuki area permainan. Tapi, kalian berdua bingung ingin naik apa, lalu kamu merasa tertarik ingin menaikki wahana jet coaster.

"Ne... Natsuki bagaimana kalau kita naik jet coaster?"

"Jet coaster?kamu yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan perempuan penakut."

"Baiklah, ayo kita naik."

Setelah puas mencoba wahana jet coaster, kalian berdua mencoba wahana lain yang tak kalah menantang adrenalin. Tanpa kalian sadari waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Tentunya kalian merasa lapar dan harus segera menemukan tempat makan. Akhirnya kalian makan di sebuah cafe yang berada dalam arena bermain. Kamu dan Natsuki memilih menu yang ada.

"Kamu mau pesan apa, (name)-chan?"

"Fish and chips and orange juice, how about you, Natsuki?"

"Hmm... i want cheese burger and fruit punch."

Setelah itu, seorang pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan kalian berdua. Selagi menunggu pesanan datang, kamu dan Natsuki pun saling bercerita tentang wahana yang sudah kalian naikki tadi...

"Rasanya aku ingin naik jet coaster lagi. Seru sekali!"

"Kalau aku ingin naik wahana yang berputar-putar itu lho."

"Oh,ya, pas naik komedi putar kita jadi naik berdua ya karena yang lain sudah penuh."

"Iya, seperti pangeran dan tuan puteri,ya."

Tiba-tiba pipimu terasa panas dan jantungmu berdetak tak karuan setelah memdengar ucapan Natsuki barusan. Melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahmu, Natsuki pun bertanya...

"Daijobu, (name)-chan?"

"Ha...hai, daijobu."

"Ne...bolehkah aku berbicara, (name)-chan?"

"Tentu boleh. Silahkan Natsuki."

"Kamu tahu sejak pertama kenal denganmu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan mendebarkan. Sifatmu yang lembut tapi terkadang bisa keras juga membuatku terpesona. Kamu juga mempunyai sisi manis dan imut yang membuatku jadi gemas. Lalu, musik yang kamu ciptakan terasa hidup dan berwarna. Dan aku merasa bersyukur dan bahagia karena kamu mau menerimaku apa adanya dan tetap bersamaku serta selalu ada untukku di saat susah maupun senang. Tentu aku merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu dan..."

"Maaf mengganggu, tuan dan nona. Ini pesanan anda."

Pelayan itu sukses memotong ucapan Natsuki dan mau tak mau harus di jeda hingga selesai makan. Akan tetapi, setelah selesai makan, kalian malah asyik mengobrolkan tentang kompetisi yang di adakan bulan September nanti. Setelah itu kalian pun mencoba wahana yang lain hingga matahari terbenam. Lalu, akhirnya kaliam menaikki wahana terakhir yaitu kincir. Suasana matahari terbenam di tambah hanya berdua dengan Natsuki membuat jantungmu kembali doki-doki. Lalu Natsuki pun bersuara setelah keheningan terjadi di antara kalian...

"Ano... bolehkah aku melanjutkan ucapanku ketika makan siang tadi?"

"Tentu boleh, Natsuki."

"Ne... (name)- chan, kamu tahu aku merasa bersyukur dan beruntung bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu di hidupku. Kamu sahabatku yang terbaik sama seperti di STARISH. Tapi, aku merasa deg-deg an ketika bersama mu seperti sekarang. Aku tidak tahu tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Apakah aku suka padamu, (name)- chan ?"

Tak lama kincir pun berhenti berjalan sama seperti kamu yang merasa jantungmu berhenti mendadak dan menahan nafasmu setelah mendengar perkataan Natsuki barusan. Panas dan berdebar-debar itulah yang kamu rasakan sekarang. Kamu hanya diam saja tanpa bisa membalasnya. Matamu kini bertubrukkan dengan mata emerald Natsuki. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, Natsuki menggenggam tanganmu lalu mencium punggung tanganmu, lalu berkata...

"Aku suka padamu, (name)- chan. Aku menyukaimu karena kamu begitu manis dan lembut serta kebaikkan hatimu membuatku merasa nyaman. Bersedia kah kamu menjadi kekasih ku?"

Mata mu pun terbelalak mendengar pernyataan perasaan Natsuki padamu dan permintaan Natsuki untuk menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihnya. Detak jantungmu kian tak karuan dan keringat dingin mulai membajiri tubuh dan wajahmu. Lalu kamu pun menjawab...

"Ne... Natsuki aku merasa terkejut sekaligus deg-deg an serta merasa senang apabila bersamamu seperti hari ini. Akan tetapi aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ku rasakan. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas pujianmu tapi aku tidaklah sesempurna itu. Aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi kekasihmu, Natsuki. Jujur saja aku juga suka padamu, sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu."

"Listen to me. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang orang katakan tentangmu dan aku akan menerima segala kekuranganmu seperti kamu yang menerima kekuranganku. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya."

Natsuki pun menghampirimu lalu memelukmu dengan lembut. Wangi parfun Natsuki membuatmu merasa nyaman. Kamu pun merasa bingung sekaligus senang karena orang yang selama ini kamu anggap sebagai sahabatmu sekaligus orang yang kamu sukai ternyata mempunyai perasaan yanng sama denganmu.

"Natsuki..."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menjawab?"

"Tentu,silahkan."

"Aku rasa, aku akan menjawab...iya, aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, (name)- chan."

Natsuki pun sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya dan kamu pun membalas pelukkannya. Kincir dan langit menjadi saksi lahirnya sebuah nada yang penuh cinta yang tercipta darimu dan juga Natsuki. Semoga perasaan ini akan selalu menjadi simfoni yang indah hingga akhir hayat.

Owari


	2. With Ichinose Tokiya

Tak terasa bulan September sudah datang dan tibalah musim gugur. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini hujan sering turun dan membuatmu harus membawa payung setiap hari. Seperti biasa kamu sering pergi ke ruang musik yang berada di lantai 2. Setelah memasuki ruangan, kamu cukup terkejut akan kehadiran Ichinose Tokiya yang sedang membaca buku di sofa. Ichinose pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arahmu.

"Masuklah."

"Ha..hai."

"Kau ingin bermain piano?"

"Ya begitulah, hehehe."

"Souka...oh,ya, bisakah kamu mengiringiku dengan lagu ku nyanyikan kemarin?"

"Tentu bisa, Ichinose san."

Kamu pun memulai menekan tuts piano dan melantunkan nada demi nada yang sangat indah. Lagu yang di buat Ichinose sangat indah dan menenangkan serta liriknya sungguh menyentuh hati.

"Ah... kimi dake ni todoke

kono kaze no oto yo Feeling Heart..."

Suara Ichinose begitu bening dan merdu. Begitu sempurna dan terlalu enak untuk di dengarkan. Kamu dan Ichinose pun menyelesaikannya dengan baik dan sempurna.

"Wah... lagunya bagus sekali, Ichinose san."

"Terima kasih, (name). Oh,ya,permainan pianomu semakin indah ya, (name). Kalau kamu mau kamu bisa memanggilku, Tokiya. Jika kamu berkenan ."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tokiya."

"Sama-sama, (name)."

Setelah itu, kamu dan Ichinose kian hari kian dekat. Terutama ketika menghadapi kompetisi yang di adakan bulan depan. Ichinose memilihmu menjadi pengiringmu di kompetisi yang ikutinya bulan depan. Tentu kamu menerimanya karena kamu sahabatnya. Nanairo no Compass, lagu yang sangat indah dan romantis yang selalu membuatmu deg-deg an ketika memainkan lagunya. Belum lagi suara Ichinose yang sangat indah dan membuatmu menjadi berkhayal. Kalian pun menghentikan latihan sejenak demi mengisi perut yang sudah kelaparan dan tengorokkan yang mulai terasa kering. Lalu kalian berdua mulai berbincang-bincang...

"Ne... Tokiya, apa kamu menyukai musik klasik?"

"Lumayan, kamu menyukai musik klasik juga?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menyukainya. Sejak usia 3 tahun, ibuku sudah mengenalkan musik klasik padaku. Musiknya sangat menentramkan dan menenangkan..."

"Seperti lullaby yang membuat yang mendengar merasa nyaman."

"Yup... kamu benar, Tokiya."

"Oh, ya, aku baru ingat. Aku punya 2 tiket pertunjukkan orkestra musik klasik. Apa kamu mau ke sana bersamaku, (name)?"

"Tentu aku mau, Tokiya. Kapan kita akan ke sana?"

"Lusa, apa kamu bisa?"

"Tentu bisa."

"Baiklah, lusa aku menunggumu di depan pintu gerbang ya. Ingat, jangan lupa berpakaian yang formal."

"Hai, wakarimashita."

Setelah itu latihan di lanjutkam kembali. Tak terasa 2 hari pun telah berlalu dan malam ini kamu dan Tokiya bersiap pergi ke tempat pertunjukkan orkestra. Dengan gaun merah maroon yang hanya sampai lututmu. Gaun itu berbahan chiffon dengan tali spagetti membuatmu tampil elegan dan cantik. Belum lagi rambutmu yang sengaja di kepang membentuk seperti bando. Tak lupa anting bermata ruby kecil serta heels 7 cm dan tas tangan kecil yang berwarna senada menyempurnakan penampilanmu malam ini. Make up natural pun semakin menambah kecantikkanmu. Segera kamu menuju gerbang setelah memakai mantel cokelatmu. Tampaknya Tokiya sudah menunggumu dengan mobil sport hitamnya. And look him, he is so handsome and sexy to night. Kemeja merah maroon dengan jas dan celana hitam membuatnya tampak keren dan tampan tentunya plus mantel hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampan . Tokiya yang menyadari kehadiranmu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepadamu. Sekilas kamu melihat ekspresi Tokiya seperti terkejut dan errr...terpesona(#plak). Belum lagi rona merah di pipinya yang tirus dan putih itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Tokiya."

"Tidak kok. Silahkan masuk, lady."

Tokiya membukakan pintu mobil untuk kamu sambil tersenyum manis pula. Tentu saja itu membuat jantungmu jadi doki-doki. Kapan lagi lihat pangeran yang judes ini tersemyum manis?

"Terima kasih, Tokiya."

"Sama-sama, (name)."

Segera Tokiya menaikki mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju tempat pertunjukkan. Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit, kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah menitip kunci mobil kepada petugas yang ada, kamu dan Tokiya pun masuk ke dalam ke gedung yang bergaya klasik. Sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang pertunjukkan, kamu dan Tokiya menitipkan mantel kalian di tempat penitipan. Gaun yang kamu pakai pun terekspos dengan jelas dan terlihat Tokiya tidak mengedipkan matanya saat melihatmu. Tentu rona merah kembali hadir di pipinya. Tapi tak lama, Tokiya mengendalikan sikapnya menjadi seperti biasa, tenan dan stay cool. Namun, malam ini dia bersikap sangat gentleman padamu, terbukti sekarang dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahmu dan tentunya kamu menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Tokiya pun menaruh tanganmu di pertengahan lengannya dan membimbingmu berjalan ke dalam. Semua mata memandang ke arah kalian berdua yang tampak begitu serasi.

2 jam pun berlalu dan pertunjukkan telah selesai. Kamu dan Tokiya memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena udara semakin tidak bersahabat. Akan tetapi perjalanan kembali ke dorm mengalami kendala karena cuaca mulai memburuk dan Tokiya berinisiatif untuk mencari hotel terdekat untuk tempat berteduh. Namun, kesialan pun datang lagi menghampiri kalian berdua, kamarnya hanya tinggal 1 dan mau tak mau kalian mengambilnya karena hotel inilah yang terdekat dari tempat pertunjukkan. Setelah menggesekkan id card di mesin, pintu pun terbuka. Tokiya mempersilahkanmu masuk duluan. Ketika menyalakan lampu, kalian cukup kaget karena kamarnya sangat romantis sekali. Lampunya begitu temaram dan ada hiasan kelopak mawar di atas kasur berukuran queen size itu. Tokiya pun dengan cepat menyingkirkan kelopak mawar yang ada di atas kasur.

"Tadi resispsionisnya bilang padaku jika kamar yang kita pakai ini tadinya di pesan untuk pasangan pengantin baru namun tiba-tiba di batalkan begitu saja."

"Begitu ya tapi apa tidak apa-apa Tokiya?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, (name)."

"Ano... untuk tempat tidurnya aku tidak keberatan berdua denganmu. Maksudku kasihan kamunya nanti badanmu jadi sakit apabila tidur di sofa."

"Really?. Aku laki-laki normal lho. Kamu tidak takut apa tidur satu ranjang denganku?"

"Kenapa harus takut?. Aku percaya kamu laki-laki yang baik dan tentunya takkan berani macam-macam pada perempuan."

"Baiklah dan terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku."

Setelah itu kamu dan Tokiya membeli beberapa helai pakaian lalu kembali ke kamar. Setelah selesai membersihkam diri, kalian berdua pun tidur dengan saling membelakangi. Untung saja besok hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur. Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan kamu tidak bisa tertidur karena keadaan seperti ini. Kamu pun mencoba menoleh ke arah belakang dan kamu melihat betapa lugu dan lucu raut wajah Tokiya ketika tidur. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Bulu matanya lentik,hidungnya mancung,rahangnya tegas dan kokoh,pipinya yang tirus dan putih, serta sepasang bibir tipis yang kemerahan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar dengan keras dan seketika lampu di hotel itu mati. Kamu yang takut gelap segera memeluk Tokiya karena refleks. Tokiya pun terbangun karena terkejut merasa dirinya di peluk olehmu.

"Mati lampu?. (Name), daijobu desuka?"

Tak ada jawaban darimu tapi tubuhmu perlahan gemetaran dan tentunya Tokiya panik dan bingung karena kamu terlihat ketakutan

"Apa kamu takut gelap, (name)?"

"Ya, aku takut, Tokiya."

"Tenang, aku ada di sini. Jangan takut ya, (name)."

Tokiya pun memelukmu dengan maksud agar rasa takutmu berkurang. Ternyata pelukan Tokiya dn tangan Tokiya yang mengusap rambutmu dengan lembut mampu menenangkanmu dan membuatmu terlelap hingga keesokkan harinya.

Keesokkan harinya kamu pun terbangun dari tidurmu. Hal pertama yang kamu lihat ketika membuka mata yaitu wajah Tokiya yang begitu dekat. Segera kamu menyadari bahwa kamu tidur berbantalkan lengan Tokiya dan Tokiya memeluk pinggangmu dengam erat. Rasa panas dan malu segera menghampirimu.

"Kyaaaaa..."

Secara refleks kamu pun berteriak dan tentu saja sukses membangunkan Tokiya yang sedang tertidur. Dengan mati yang masih mengantuk, Tokiya pun melihat ke arahmu...

"Ada apa, (name)?. Kenapa kamu berteriak?"

"Maaf aku jadi membangunkanmu dan maaf karena semalaman aku terus memelukmu. Hontou ni sumimasen."

"Daijobu, (name). Aku malah merasa senang karena gadis yang ku suka memelukku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya ampun, masih tidak mengerti juga?. Aku merasa bahagia karena gadis yang kusuka memelukku. Ya, kamu, (full name). Wakarimashitaka?"

Mata mu melebar sempurna mendengar yang seperti pernyataan cinta. 'Apakah ini mimpi?'tanyamu dalam hati. Kamu pun membalas pernyataan Tokiya barusan...

"Wakarimashita, tapi kenapa kamu suka padaku?. Aku kan hanya gadis yang biasa saja. Tidak canti dan tidak pandai. Beda denganmu, Tokiya."

"Ku rasa untuk menyukai seseorang tidak perlu alasan dan aku menerimamu apa adanya. Tidak peduli bagaimana dirimu. Jika ada yang tidak suka, maka biarkan saja karena ini adalah hak ku. (Full name), ku mohon izinkan aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu serta menjagamu. Bersediakah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Tanpa kamu sadari setetes air matamu jatuh ke pipimu. Air mata bahagiamu. Bahkan kamu tidak sanggup berkata-kata mendengar permintaan Tokiya, laki-laki yang kamu sukai. Kamu pun memeluk dirinya dan berkata lirih...

"Ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Tokiya kun."

"Arigatou, (name)."

Di pagi yang cerah dan sinar matahari bersinar dengam lembut serta nyanyian para burung menjadi awal cerita baru mu dengan Tokiya.

OWARI


	3. With Aijima Cecile

Bulan April telah tiba dan musim telah datang. Angin terasa hangat dan lembut. Bunga-bunga sudah mulai bermekaran. Kini kamu dan para 6 personil STARISH sedang berada di perjalanan menuju kediaman Aijima Cecile. Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk pergi ke sana menggunakan jet pribadi milik keluarga Aijima yang merupakan anggota kerajaan. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Cecile pun menyambut kalian dengan riang dan ramah. Kamu cukup terpukau oleh luasnya kediaman Cecile.

"Ne... (name), bagaimana perjalananmu?apa menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja, Aijima kun."

"Yokatta ne. Ayo sini ku bantu bawa barang-barangmu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Kekagumanmu semakin bertambah ketika melihat ke dalam rumah Cecile yang terlihat sangat modern dan mewah. Kamu dan 6 personil lainnya masing-masing mendapatkan kamar. Kamarnya sangat luas dan indah tentunya. Benar-benar kediaman seorang pangeran. Ketika sedang membereskan pakaianmu, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Kamu pun membuka pintu, ada seorang maid dan berkata...

"Miss (name), sebentar lagi waktunya untuk afternoon tea. Tuan muda dan yang lain menunggu ada di halaman depan."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Saya akan segera ke sana."

"Baik. Saya permisi nona."

Kamu pun segera membereskan pakaianmu dan menggantikan pakaianmu untuk afternoon tea. Setelah 15 menit kemudian, kamu sudah tampil anggun dan manis dalama balutan gaun selutut berwarna cream dengan renda yang berada bagian bawah gaun dan lengan baju. Tak lupa aksen pita pada bagian pinggang. Flat shoes berwarna senada serta rambut yang hanya di ikat setengah. Dengan di bantu oleh maid, akhirnya kamu sampai di halaman depan, di mana para personil STARISH sudah berkumpul. Seketika mereka menatap ke arahmu dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam...

"Oh my god, you're so pretty,lady."

"Thank you, Jinguji kun."

"Silahkan duduk, nona."

"Terima kasih, Hijirikawa kun."

Kamu dan ketujuh laki-laki itu pun menikmati cake dan cookies yang ada serta earl grey yang sangat enak. Canda tawa pun menghiasi afternoon tea kali ini.

"Oh ya teman-teman nanti malam akan di adakan pesta dansa. Apa kalian mau ikut?"

"Wah... aku mau ikut dong."

"Memangnya kamu bisa berdansa waltz, Otoya?"

"Gak bisa. Ne... tolong ajarkan aku caranya, Cecile."

"Boleh saja. Aku beri contoh ya dan perhatikan baik-baik. (Name), bisakah kamu membantuku?"

"Tentu, Aijima kun."

Aijima kun menggenggam tangan kanan mu dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya merengkuh pinggangmu yang ramping dan perlahan tubuh kalian semakin mendekat. Jinguji menyalakan sebuah lagu dansa dari handphonenya. Kamu dan Aijima mulai menari. Langkah demi langkah kalian nikmati.

"Ne.. (name) baru kali ini aku menari waltz dengan nikmat dan menyenangkan karena pasangan menariku sangat pandai berdansa dan cantik tentunya."

"Arigatou Aijima kun atas pujiannya tapi aku hanya perempuan biasa."

"Kamu memang Heartless Lady, (name)."

Setelah selesai memberi contoh, Ittoki pun mencobanya dan kamu menemani Ittoki. Pada awalnya Ittoki sering menginjak kakimu tapi lama kelamaan tidak menginjak kakimu lagi. Afternoon tea itu pun berakhir dengan melihat matahari senja yang sangat indah.

Malam pun tiba, kamu dan STARISH bersiap-siap untuk datang ke pesta dansa. Dengan gaun berwarna putih gading yang beraksen bertumpuk dan tanpa lengan. Heels yang senada dengan gaun. Rambutmu yang di gelung ke atas dengan menyisakan rambut pada kedua sisi wajahmu. Di tambah kalung dan anting mutiara kecil serta make up natural yang membuat terlihat sempurna dan cantik malam ini. Ketika kamu baru keluar kamar, anak-anak STARISH sedang menunggumu di depan pintu. Semuanya tampak tak berkedip melihatmu...

"You are so beautiful, Lady."

"Like a princess in fairy tale, (name) san."

"I can't blinking my eyes just for a second, (name)."

"I never look a sweet and gorgoeus like you (name) chan."

"I hope we can dance together tonight, (name)."

"(Name), would you like to be my queen?"

Semburat merah pun menghiasi wajahmu. Rasa senang pun begitu meluap dalam hatimu. Semua personil STARISH memujimu malam ini. 7 orang laki-laki hebat dan bertalenta serta memiliki kepribadian yang baik dan sopan. Tak lupa wajah yang berada di atas rata-rata.

"Arigatou minna. I'm so happy. You all look so gorgoeus and cool tonight."

Jinguji dan Hijirikawa pun memegang tanganmu untuk membantu mu turun dari tangga. Lalu di ikuti lainnya dari belakang. Kamu merasa seperti tuan putri sungguhan. Sesampainya di ballroom yang sangat mewah dan luas, kamu bingung harus bagaimana karena ada banyak orang yang memperhatikanmu dan ketujuh personil STARISH terutama para perempuan melihatmu dengan pandangan iri.

"Kamu tidak perlu takut, (name) san karena kamu tak sendirian."

"Hijirikawa kun, terima kasih."

"Kamu mau minum sesuatu, (name) chan?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Shinomiya kun."

Tak lama terdengar alunan musik klasik dan beberapa pasangan sudah mulai menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai dansa. Tiba-tiba kamu merasa ada yang membawamu menuju lantai dansa. Seseorang yang tanpa kamu sadari memegang tanganmu. Ya... dia adalah Cecile. Cecile dan kamu berada tepat di tengah ruangan ballroom itu dan di kelilingi oleh pasangan yang lain.

"Bersediakah anda berdansa dengan saya, lady?"

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia."

Cecile dan kamu pun mulai berdansa. Kalian berdansa saling bertatapan tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar kalian. Satu per satu pasangan pun menyudahi dansa mereka dan menyisakan kalian yang masih saja terus berdansa. Setelah di rasa sudah merasa sedikit lelah, kamu dan Cecile berhenti berdansa. Kalian berdua terkejut karena hanya kalian saja yang tersisa di lantai dansa. Riuh tepuk tangan pun segera memenuhi ruangan itu. Para personil STARISH juga ikut bertepuk tangan dan berseru. Kini wajahmu sukses merah padam karena malu. Sementara Cecile hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Tiba-tiba terompet di bunyikan, tanda sang raja dan ratu telah hadir. Ya... ayahanda dan ibunda Cecile kini berada di ruangan ini. Tentu kamu dan yang lain memberi hormat pada kedua orang tua Cecile.

"Jangan terlalu kaku. Lanjutkan saja pestanya."

Pesta pun berlanjut lagi, sang raja dan ratu menghampiri sang pangeran yang masih berdiri di sisi kamu sambil menggenggam tanganmu.

"Cecile sayang, siapakah perempuan cantik dan anggun yang berada di sampingmu?"

"Selamat malam Yang Mulia, nama saya (Full name). Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu anda berdua."

"Dia adalah sahabatku sekaligus perempuan yang akan ku nikahi di masa depan, ayah, ibu."

Ucapan Cecile barusan membuat mukamu terlihat merona.

"Begitu ya. Kamu pintar juga mencari perempuan cantik dan anggun seperti (name). (Name) jangan terlalu kaku dan formal. Kamu boleh memanggil kami dengan paman dan bibi."

"Kami juga berterima kasih karena kamu sudah menjaga putra kami dengan baik."

"Sama-sama bibi."

"Ibu..."

Ittoki dan yang lainnya menghampiri kamu, Cecile, dan kedua orang tua Cecile. Ittoki memanggil ibu Cecile dengan sebutan ibu. Hal tersebut benar-benar membuatmu terkejut. Ibu Cecile memeluk Ittoki dengan sayang seperti seorang ibu kepada putranya. Ittoki juga memeluk ibu Cecile dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"(Name), kamu tidak tahu jika Otoya dan Cecile itu bersaudara?"

"Eh?Ehhhhh?"

"Sepertinya dia belum mengetahuinya."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu, (name) chan. Aku dan Cecile itu bersaudara. Kami saudara satu ibu tapi berbeda ayah."

"Begitu ya. Tapi, jika aku lihat kalian berdua agak mirip ya."

"Tentu saja karena aku dan Otoya bersaudara."

"Maaf, jika aku boleh tahu. Ayahmu siapa Ittoki kun?"

"Soal itu biar bibi yang menjawab. Ayah Otoya mungkin kamu sudah mengenalnya karena dia sangat dekat denganmu. Pemilik agensi Shining, dialah ayah Otoya."

Kamu dan personil STARISH lainnya cukup terkejut mengetahui siapa yang menjadi ayahnya Ittoki. Pemilik agensi Shining siapa lagi kalau bukan Shining Saotome yang gayanya selalu tak terduga dan nyetrik. Tapi, kamu teringat dulu kamu bertemu dengan Ittoki di sebuah panti asuhan sehabis dari toserba. Di saat itu juga Ittoki bercerita jika sejak kecil dia tinggal di panti asuhan itu hingga sebelum masuk SMA. Kamu merasa iba dan sedih apabila mengingat kembali cerita Ittoki. Tapi sekarang kamu bersyukur karena Ittoki sudah bertemu dengan ibunya. Di balik senyum cerianya, Ittoki memiliki kisah yang memilukan.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pun selesai ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul tengah malam dan tak terasa kini sudah berganti hari. Mentari pagi menyapa dengan hangat sinarnya. Kamu sudah tampil cantik pagi ini dan kamu pergi ke suatu gazebo yang terletak di antara taman bunga mawar putih dan sungai kecil. Sesampainya di gazebo, kamu melihat sosok Cecile sedang menikmati udara pagi yang segar. Tak lama, Cecile menyadari kehadiran seseorang dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Selamat pagi (name)."

"Selamat pagi Aijima kun."

"Udara pagi terasa segar sekali ya. Di tambah aku di temani seorang bidadari cantik."

Ucapan Cecile yang terakhir sukses membuatmu merona. Kamu tidak tahu harus membalasnya bagaimana jadi kamu hanya diam saja.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Oh, ya, kamu mau teh?"

"Iya, aku mau."

Cecile pun menuangkan teh yang masih agak panas ke dalam cangkir yang masih kosong. Selain itu ada berbagai macam roti dan kue yang terhidang di atas meja. Kini kamu dan Cecile menikmati morning tea di pagi yang indah ini.

"(Name)..."

"Ya? Kenapa Aijima kun?"

"Mengenai ucapanku yang semalam. Aku serius mengenai itu, (name)."

Seketika wajahmu memerah mengingat perkataan Cecile pada kedua orang tuanya semalam. Jika boleh jujur kamu memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Cecile. Ya... kamu jatuh cinta pada Cecile. Kamu menyukai Cecile apa adanya. Bukan karena dia seorang pangeran atau karena seorang idol. Tapi, kamu sangat malu untuk mengakui hal itu.

"Tapi kan kita belum mengenal begitu jauh, Aijima kun. Lagipula status sosial kita berbeda."

"Untuk status sosial kamu tidak perlu takut, (name). Ayah dan ibu sangat menyukaimu dan tidak akan keberatan apabila kamu menjadi pendamping hidupku."

"Iya sih tapi..."

"(Name), kamu tahu?. Sejak pertama bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Maaf aku baru bisa mengucapkannya sekarang."

Kamu terkejut sekaligus merasa sangat bahagia karena ternyata Cecile mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu. Cecile yang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahmu hanya tersenyum simpul dengan sedikit rona pada pipinya.

"Aijima kun, aku juga jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama bertemu."

"Wah... ternyata perasaan kita sama, (name). Aku merasa sangat bahagia sekali. Terima kasih Muse telah mempertemukan cintaku dengan cintanya. Ne, (name) mau kah kamu menjadi kekasihku dan menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak?"

Cecile menggenggam kedua tanganmu dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat serta tak lupa memandangmu dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna turqoise penuh harap. Jantung pun sejak tadi sudah berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dengan mantap kamu memilih pilihanmu sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Cecile.

"Aijima kun, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. Mohon bantuannya ya."

Segera Cecile berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarikmu pela hingga kamu berdiri dari kursi. Lalu kamu kini ada di pelukan Cecile. Dia memelukmu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan hangat. Kamu pun membalas pelukan Cecile dengan melingkarkan tanganmu di punggungnya yang lebar. Setelah itu Cecile pun memberi sedikit jarak denganmu lalu dia memberikan sebuah ciuman di dahimu. Cecile mencium dahimu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mulai sekarang kamu harus memanggil Cecile bukan Aijima lagi. Mengerti kan, (name)?"

"Baiklah, Cecile kun."

"Kamu imut sekali sih, (name). Aku tak sabar untuk segera menikah denganmu."

"Dasar Cecile kun. Bersabarlah karena saat itu akan tiba nantinya."

"Baiklah aku akan bersabar, (name)."

Di pagi indah itulah, awal kisah barumu bersama sang pangeran Agnopolis. Mungkin perjalanam cerita kalian tidak seindah cerita cinta seperti dongeng anak-anak tentang seorang pangeran dan putri tapi semua akan indah apabila kalian bisa melewati segala rintangan ada secara bersama-sama.

Owari


End file.
